henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Brad Belcher
Bradley G. Belcher is a minor character on Henry Danger. He was Ray's longtime friend who was accidentally turned invisible and has seeked revenge for his transparency. Wanting to be a sidekick to Captain Man, he tried everything to get rid of Kid Danger just to be his partner in crime. To settle the feud once and for all, the heroes agree to help Brad become visible again. He regains his physical appearance and he no longer holds any grudges against either hero. Description & Personality Brad Belcher was once an average person in Swellview who could be seen by anyone. At some point, he met Ray Manchester, and the two became great friends. Because of his history with Ray, he also knows he is the superhero Captain Man and may also know his ex-sidekick Drex. According to Brad's words, before he turned invisible, he was a handsome looking man and neatly groomed. After being invisible for 15 years he could not see what he looked like in a mirror, and when he was visible once more, his appearance changed to that of a man with long, unkempt black hair, wearing a gray sleeveless t-shirt, boxers (no pants), and he appeared chubby. His characteristics may be partially based on Dr. Griffin the "Invisible Man", because after becoming invisible, Brad would show signs of revenge and frustration and did so when he would try to get rid of those who stood in his way. In an attempt to become visible again, he asks for Captain Man and Kid Danger's help in restoring him to his former self. Having been ridiculed by Brad, Ray is initially reluctant to help him, not forgetting he trapped him in a coffin with Henry. Ray eventually agrees, and in return, Brad helps the duo catch a thief. History In Invisible Brad, Brad turned invisible when Captain Man dodged a shot that could turn anybody invisible. It hit him, and he wanted something in return. He wanted to be Captain Man's sidekick, but the job was already occupied by Henry. He sabotaged Henry to become his sidekick. When Charlotte came up with a plan to get revenge, the plan went south when Ray told her and Henry that Brad was hit by a bus when they were going out for a walk after getting a few root beers and taking a selfie. In Grave Danger, it is revealed he faked his death by first and made Ray behave weird. Then, Henry, Charlotte and Schwoz find out that a chair is moving from two days ago via camera. Charlotte gives a theory that Brad is alive so Kid Danger and Captain Man go to the Swellview Cemetery and dig up his grave and he's right behind them. Brad buries them and goes to the Man Cave and uses Ray's gum ball tube to transform into Captain Man but he goes by "Captain Brad". Henry and Ray come down the tubes and Ray starts chasing Brad but Henry uses bear spray in his eyes. Due to being invisible, he is likely in a detainment cell somewhere in the Man Cave as the Swellview Police would have difficulty believing an invisible man causing crimes let alone finding him. Brad returns in Visible Brad, hoping to reappear as a physical presence once again. He is in the Man Cave talking to Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Schwoz, and Piper. Former Powers *'Invisibility': After an accident that involved him getting shot by an insane crimminal Brad turned invisible for 15 years. In Visible Brad, Brad became visible again meaning he dosent have this power. Appearances Henry Danger '' *Invisible Brad *Grave Danger *Visible Brad ''The Adventures of Kid Danger *Fails Gallery Visible Brad 4.gif|Brad becoming visible. Visible Brad.PNG|Brad visibly present. Trivia *Jake Farrow, who voiced the character, also voiced Rex in Victorious and played Gavin in Drake & Josh. **He is also a voiceover for several minor characters in Henry Danger. *He was the first villain in the series to know that Ray is Captain Man and Henry is Kid Danger. *He is the second character who thought to be dead for many episodes and then revealed to be alive. The first is Toddler and the third is the Beekeeper. *Ray once let him stay in the Man Cave for 2 months after his girlfriend dumped him. *Ray once lent him $4,000 so that he could buy a hot tub. *Ray also paid for Brad's nose job. *In the episode Invisible Brad, he wanted to replace Henry as a sidekick; in Grave Danger, he wanted to replace Ray so he could be a super hero. *He is one of three villains (along with Gwen and Drex) who currently know the real identities of Captain Man and Kid Danger. Rick Twitler previously knew their identities but has since lost his memory. *Brad is wearing a t-shirt that reads "Jimmy Eat World". Jimmy Eat World is a rock band known for their 2001 single The Middle. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Anti-Villain Category:Recurring Characters Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Villains Category:Season 5 Category:2019